Juno Sariel
Lady Juno Sariel ist eine ausgebildete Kriegerin und gesalbte Ritterin in Diensten des Overlords, zu dessen persönlicher Königsgarde Sie gehört. Sie ist überdies der äußerst seltenen Spezies der Aasimar angehörig und trägt damit himmlisches Blut in sich, was Sie mütterlicherseits geerbt hat, da diese eine Solar ist. Sie kämpft loyal für die Gesetze und Ideale des Overlords und sieht dessen Herrschaft als beste Chance auf eine friedliche Zukunft für das Königreich von Aurun, nachdem Sie in Ihrem bisherigen Leben viel Unrecht erdulden musste. Zeit Ihres Lebens ist Juno eine Kämpferin, die kein Vertrauen kennt und stets zum Kampf gezwungen war, was Sie hart und unnachgiebig gemacht hat. Die einzige Person, die in Ihrer Vergangenheit freundlich zu Ihr war, ist Dougen gewesen, ein fernöstlicher Schwertmeister, der später auch der Mentor von Juno wurde, Sie die wahre Bedeutung des Kämpfens lehrte und Sie von der Finsternis in Ihr selbst heilte. Sie hat sich insgeheim zum Ziel gesetzt, Ihren Lehrmeister von einem schrecklichen Fluch zu befreien, welcher Diesen befallen hat, teilt diesen Wunsch allerdings nur mit Wenigen, da Sie die Loyalität zum Königreich dennoch als oberste Pflicht ansieht und daher oftmals gespalten darüber ist, wo Ihre Prioritäten liegen sollten. Zugleich sieht Juno zu Ihrer Mutter auf, von der Sie glaubt, dass Diese in den himmlischen Sphären auf Sie herabschaut und Sie leitet. Dieser Glaube ist es, der Juno die Kraft und den Antrieb verleiht, Ihre oftmals martialischen Aufgaben zu meistern. Juno kommt nach der Schlacht der Asche, im Auftrag von Tibault Reginaux, vom herrschaftlichen Hof in Dawnlight, um Alec und Kolgar in die Hauptstadt zu bringen. Während der Reise mit den Rattenfängern öffnet sich Juno langsam gegenüber Ihren Begleitern, die Sie Ihrerseits mit einer für Sie ungewohnten Offenheit und Herzlichkeit in Ihrer Mitte aufnehmen und Sie erstmals seit Langem so etwas wie echte Kameradschaft und Freundschaft erlebt. Durch die Rattenfänger erfährt Sie erstmals von der Bedrohung durch die Armee des Todes und nimmt daher später die Aufgabe an, einen Nekromanten in der Stadt Plainsview auszuschalten. Hierfür tut Sie sich abermals mit den Rattenfängern zusammen, die dasselbe Ziel verfolgen. Während des Kriegs gegen die Untoten erkennt Juno mehr und mehr, dass der Overlord gewillt ist, selbst martialische Mittel einzusetzen, um sein Reich zu schützen. Sie rechtfertigt seine Vorgehensweise zunächst, gerät später jedoch immer mehr ins Wanken. Als die Furcht, sich zwischen Ihren Freunden und Ihren Eiden gegenüber dem Reich entscheiden zu müssen, in Ihr stetig größer wird, versucht der Dämonenfürst Mephistopheles erneut, Juno in die Finsternis zu ziehen, indem Er an Ihre Angst appelliert, dass Sie wieder verraten wird und erneut allein bleibt. Alec, Kolgar und die Anderen kommen Ihr jedoch zu Hilfe und Sie kann sich aus der Dunkelheit befreien, als Sie erkennt, dass Sie jetzt nicht mehr allein ist und Ihre Kameraden Ihr selbst in größter Dunkelheit beistehen werden. Juno ist ein Mitglied der Sariel Familie und stammt mütterlicherseits von einer unbekannten, himmlischen Blutlinie ab. Sie ist außerdem ein Mitglied der Aurunischen Königsgarde in der Armee des Overlords, sowie ein Gründungsmitglied der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Juno Sariel wurde im Jahr 3140 AoM als Tochter des menschlichen Zimmermanns Grypho Sariel und einer namentlich nicht bekannten Mutter himmlischer Herkunft in der Stadt Knotsburry geboren. Sie wuchs allein mit Ihrem Vater auf und lernte Ihre Mutter niemals kennen. Wann immer Sie nach Ihr fragte, erzählte Ihr Grypho nur, dass Sie von den Sternen auf sie herabblicken und über sie wachen würde. Von klein auf unterstützte Juno Ihren Vater und lernte dessen Techniken und das Handwerk als Zimmermann. Eine ihrer ersten Arbeiten war ein Holzschwert für sich selbst, da sie davon träumte, eines Tages zu einem Abenteuer aufzubrechen und Ihre Mutter zu finden und zu besuchen. Ihr Vater bestrafte Sie hart dafür, konnte Juno letztlich aber nicht davon abhalten, bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit mit dem Holzschwert im Wald zu trainieren. Himmlisches Erbe Als Juno älter wurde, manifestierten sich erstmals Ihre himmlischen Fähigkeiten, welche Sie durch Ihr Bluterbe als Aasimar besaß. Sie konnte diese oft nicht kontrollieren und so kam es häufiger vor, dass Sie unbewusst himmlische Energie freisetzte, was sich für Ihre Umgebung schädlich auswirken konnte. Den Einwohnern von Knotsburry, aber auch Ihr selbst wurde schließlich bewusst, was Sie wirklich ist und Sie erkannte, dass Ihre Mutter kein Mensch, sondern ein Solar, gewesen ist, was Ihr Vater schließlich bestätigte. Von da ab glaubte auch die viel ältere Juno nun, dass Ihre Mutter Sie tatsächlich aus den himmlischen Reichen beobachten würde und Sie war fest entschlossen, Sie stolz zu machen. Bald schon hatte sich weit herumgesprochen, dass Juno eine der wenigen Aasimar war und Soldaten des Aurunischen Reiches kamen in das Dorf, um Sie mitzunehmen, damit Sie als Inquisitor ausgebildet werden könnte. Grypho widersetzte sich Diesen und stellte sich den Soldaten in den Weg, nicht bereit, seine Tochter derart zu verkaufen, damit Sie als Werkzeug oder Waffe missbraucht werden konnte. Juno musste mit ansehen, wie Ihr Vater von den Soldaten getötet wurde und floh schließlich aus Ihrer Heimat, traumatisiert von dem, was Sie gesehen hatte. Sie verteufelte Ihre Fähigkeiten und Ihr Bluterbe, da Sie glaubte, dass Ihr Vater nicht hätte sterben müssen, wenn Sie ein normaler Mensch wäre. Das Einzige, was sie davor bewahrte, den Verstand zu bewahren, war Ihr Gedanke und Glaube daran, dass Ihre Mutter Sie aus der Ferne beobachtete. Sie hielt an Ihrem Traum fest, Sie eines Tages in den himmlischen Reichen zu treffen und Sie stolz zu machen. Letztlich entschied Sie sich, dass Sie alles tun und ertragen würde, was dafür notwendig wäre. Der Weg der Kriegerin Als Sie alt genug war, schloss sich Juno einer reisenden Söldnertruppe unter dem Halb-Zwerg Harken Goodaxe an, um zu überleben und trainierte in deren Reihen erstmals das kriegerische Handwerk. Sie lernte zu kämpfen und sich zu verteidigen, jedoch auf eine martialische Art und Weise. Traumatisiert vom Tod Ihres Vaters und den teilweise schrecklichen Dingen, welche Sie in der Gesellschaft der hartherzigen Söldner erlebte und selbst tun musste, verfinsterte sich Ihr Herz zunehmend und Juno fiel in die Dunkelheit. Ihr inneres Licht begann zu erlöschen und nach und nach wurde Sie zu einer gefallenen Aasimar, die sich von Ihrem himmlischen Erbe abwandte. Juno entwickelte in Ihren Jahren bei den Söldnern eine zunehmende Grausamkeit und begann alsbald, zum Spaß zu töten und nicht für Geld, wie unter den reisenden Kriegern üblich. Selbst Ihre Kameraden begannen, Angst vor Ihrer Grausamkeit zu haben und so wandten Sie sich während einer Schlacht gegen Juno. Diese fühlte sich von Ihren Kameraden betrogen, woraufhin sich die dunkle Seite in Ihr in Form skelettartiger Flügel manifestierte, die aus Ihrem Rücken hervorbrachen. Die gefallene Aasimar attackierte Ihre ehemaligen Kameraden in blinder Wut und tötete einen nach dem Anderen in einem blutigen Massaker. Am Ende stand Sie Harken persönlich gegenüber, der Ihr Einhalt gebieten und Sie für den Tod seiner Kameraden richten wollte. Nach einem schrecklichen Zweikampf erlitt Sie eine verheerende Wunde durch die offenkundig magische Axt Ihres Gegners, ging zu Boden und wurde zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Erst in diesem Moment, dem Tode nahe, erkannte Sie, was aus Ihr geworden war. Sie war nicht länger ein kleines Mädchen, welches den Vater verloren hatte, noch eine junge Frau himmlischer Herkunft. Sie war nun ein wahrhaftiges Monster und bereit, als solches zu sterben, inmitten unzähliger Leichen um sich herum, die Sie verschuldet hatte. Eine zweite Chance Doch Juno überlebte das Massaker, als Sie von Dougen gerettet wurde, einem Schwertmeister aus den Jade-Landen im Exil, der Sie auf dem Schlachtfeld fand und Ihre Wunden versorgte. Sie forderte den Fremden auf, Sie sterben zu lassen, doch Dougen erklärte Ihr, dass Er an Vergebung glaubte und daran, dass Jeder eine zweite Chance erhalten sollte. Er glaubte daran, dass auch die dunkelste Seele geläutert werden könnte und war sicher, dass es nicht das Schicksal einer Tochter der Himmel sein sollte, solch einen Tod zu sterben. Beeindruckt von seiner Einstellung schloss sich Juno, nach Ihrer Genesung, dem Schwertmeister an und wurde seine Schülerin. In der Gesellschaft von Dougen und als dessen Schülerin, reiste Sie viele Jahre durch das Königreich von Aurun. Er war ein Außenseiter, genau wie Sie und entwickelte sich bald zu einem Ersatzvater und der ersten Person, zu der Juno seit der Flucht aus Ihrem Dorf Vertrauen fassen konnte. Sie lernte von Ihm die Philosophie des Kampfes und dass wahre Stärke nicht allein der Körperkraft, sondern auch der Taktik, entspringt. Er lehrte Sie klug und mit Verstand zu kämpfen und brachte Juno dazu, Ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dieser neuen Philosophie zu verknüpfen, was Sie zu einer ausgezeichneten Kriegerin machte. In seiner Gesellschaft und mit seiner Hilfe konnte Sie auch langsam die Finsternis in Ihrem Herzen überwinden und durch eiserne Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung kehrte Sie schließlich ins Licht zurück. Der Verlust des Meisters Schließlich wurden Juno und Ihr Meister auf der Reise von einer Übermacht von Samurai aus den Jade-Landen angegriffen und umzingelt, die Dougen für seine Taten in der Heimat inhaftieren und verurteilen wollten. Juno verteidigte Sie beide zunächst allein, da Dougen einst geschworen hatte, nie wieder sein Schwert zu ziehen und dies konsequent umsetzte. Doch Sie war nicht stark genug, um die mächtigen Samurai zu besiegen, wurde schlussendlich überwältigt und schwer verwundet. Um seine Schülerin zu retten und mangels Alternativen, zog Ihr Meister schließlich doch sein Katana und begann, wie ein Derwisch durch die Reihen der Feinde zu fegen und diese zu vernichten. Mit jedem getöteten Gegner konnte Juno indes in seinen Augen den wachsenden Blutdurst sehen und Sie begann zu erkennen, warum Er geschworen hatte, nicht mehr zu kämpfen. Nachdem Er alle Feinde niedergestreckt hatte, musste Juno erkennen, dass Ihr Meister sich an den Blutrausch verloren hatte, dem Er während des Kampfes verfallen war. Er verwandelte sich vor den Augen seiner entsetzten Schülerin in eine neue Gestalt, wurde zum Dämon des Hasses, ein Oni und zog schließlich in Richtung Jade-Lande aus, um sein blutiges Werk fortzusetzen. Juno, zu geschwächt, um Ihn zu verfolgen, konnte nicht mithalten und brach zusammen. Sie schwor sich an diesem Tag jedoch, dass Sie Ihren Meister retten und Ihn von dem unheiligen Fluch befreien würde, welcher Ihn scheinbar befallen hatte. Ihr war jedoch klar, dass Sie dazu noch viel mächtiger würde werden müssen. In königlichen Diensten Nach dem Verlust Ihres Meisters fasste Juno zu Niemandem mehr Vertrauen und schlug sich abermals mehr als ein halbes Jahr allein durch, bis Sie die Tore von Dawnlight erreichte und dort der Armee des Overlords beitrat, im Glauben, dass Diese am ehesten die Ordnung im Königreich aufrecht erhalten und für eine stabile und sichere Welt sorgen können, welche Sie immer so herbeigesehnt hatte. Durch Ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten und antrainierten Schwertkünste, die weit über das Maß normaler Soldaten hinausgehen, stieg Juno rasch in den Rängen des königlichen Heeres auf und wurde bald schon zur Ritterin geschlagen. Nur kurze Zeit später erregte Sie sogar die Aufmerksamkeit von Varken the Overseer und trat auf seine Einladung hin der Reihe der Königsgarde und damit dem direkten Dienst des Overlords bei. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt während Ihrem Dienst in der Armee erhielt Juno überdies Ihre ganz spezielle Klinge, das Großschwert "Reue". Sie hatte eines Nachts einen sonderbaren Traum, in welchem Sie einen Tempel betrat und dort das Schwert auf einem Altar vorfand. Eine Stimme ermutigte Sie dazu, es an sich zu nehmen, was Sie letztlich auch tat. Als Sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, befand sich die Klinge tatsächlich in Ihrem Besitz. Schließlich erhielt sie von Ihrem Kommandanten, Varken the Overseer den Auftrag, die Rattenfänger Alexasar Dayne und Kolgar Thoradin aufzusuchen, die sich in der Stadt Northfield befinden. Diese sollten unverzüglich an den königlichen Hof gebracht werden. Sie ahnte dabei nicht, dass die Mission eigentlich von Tibault Reginaux stammte, der seine Kontakte zur Königsgarde genutzt hatte, um eine Person seines Vertrauens auf diese Mission zu schicken. Ohne den Befehl zu hinterfragen, machte sich Juno dann zu Pferd auf den Weg in die nördlichen Provinzen des Reiches und in die Baronie des Kingswood, um die gesuchten Personen zu finden und in die Hauptstadt zu bringen. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Juno Sariel ist eine stoische Ritterin, die in Ihrem Leben viel Leid gesehen hat und mehr Verluste erlitt, als manch andere Person ertragen könnte. Als Resultat dessen ist Sie nach außen hin hart und unnachgiebig geworden und strahlt stets eine Aura von Entschlossenheit, Selbstbewusstsein und Stärke aus, die auf manch andere Person auch einschüchternd wirken kann. Sie lässt nur wenige hinter diese Fassade sehen, aus Angst, dass dann das unsichere und verängstigte Mädchen zum Vorschein kommt, welches Juno eigentlich Niemanden mehr sehen lassen wollte. Für diese wenigen Personen wird dann aber ersichtlich, dass die Kriegerin eigentlich sehr verletzlich ist und sich nach Bestätigung sowie Anerkennung sehnt. Juno fürchtet aus Ihren vergangenen Erfahrungen jedoch, dass es Ihr nachhaltig schaden könnte, diese Seite von sich zu zeigen und bevorzugt es daher, hart und selbstbewusst aufzutreten. In Ihrer Position als Mitglied der Königsgarde fällt es Ihr leicht, diesen Status gegenüber Anderen aufrecht zu erhalten. Juno kann auch sehr grüblerisch sein und verbringt viel Zeit allein beim Nachdenken. Oftmals hält Sie dann Zwiesprache mit Ihrer Mutter, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Sie hört und Sie damit nicht völlig allein mit Ihren Gedanken ist und Sie diese mit Jemandem teilen kann. Sie hat in der Vergangenheit viele Dinge getan, auf die Sie nicht stolz ist und fiel zu einem Zeitpunkt sogar beinahe vollständig in die Dunkelheit, weswegen die Gedanken und Erinnerungen daran schmerzlich sind und Sie stetig verfolgen, wenn Sie allein mit sich ist. Juno fühlt sich schuldig für diese Taten, sieht jedoch wenig Chance auf Wiedergutmachung und glaubt vielmehr, dass Sie dafür büßt, indem Sie dem Königreich dient und keine eigenen Ziele mehr verfolgt. Den wenigen Personen gegenüber, denen sich Juno geöffnet hat, bringt Sie jedoch große Loyalität und Vertrauen entgegen. Sie setzt sich für diese Personen ein und unterstützt diese, auch wenn es Ihr selbst zum Nachteil gereicht. So wertet Sie dann die Loyalität zu diesen Leuten auch höher als Ihre eigentlichen Verpflichtungen. So hat Sie Alec nicht als Mitglied des Hauses Dayne an den Overlord verraten, als Sie dessen Nachnamen erfuhr, obgleich dies eigentlich Ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre. Dennoch ist Juno, abgesehen von diesen Gelegenheiten, eine pflichtbewusste Person, die bemüht ist, Ihre Versprechen und Eide einzuhalten. So hat Sie jahrelang Ihren Eid gegenüber dem Königreich höher gewertet als Ihr persönliches Glück und Ihre eigenen Träume, die Sie eigentlich hatte verfolgen wollen. Erst die Begegnung mit den Rattenfängern ändert Ihre Einstellung und Sie erkennt, dass es auch Ihr vergönnt ist, eigene Wünsche und Träume zu haben und diesen zu folgen. Juno ist eine stoische Person, die Ihre Verpflichtung und Ihren Eid gegenüber dem Königreich hoch wertet. Für Sie zählt gerechtes und stoisches Handeln zum Wohle des Reiches und seiner Bewohner, sind dies doch die Richtlinien, an die Sie sich auch selbst eisern hält, um nicht abermals in die Dunkelheit zu fallen. Dies macht Sie zu einer aufrichtigen Verteidigerin des Guten. Sie ist von der Gesinnung "'Rechtschaffen Gut'". Erscheinung Juno Sariel ist eine Aasimar und damit ein Halb-Engel. Sie besitzt eine nahezu überirdische Schönheit und Ausstrahlung, welche viele Leute, besonders Menschen, in Ihren Bann zieht und es Ihr einfach macht, deren Aufmerksamkeit und Wohlwollen zu gewinnen. Sie besitzt einen sehr hellen Hautton und lange blonde, beinahe golden schimmernde Haare, die im Sonnenlicht manchmal tatsächlich glitzern und die Sie jedoch stets zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trägt, damit sie im Kampf nicht störend sind. Ihre Augenfarbe ist blaugrün, wobei Ihre Augen gelegentlich auch golden leuchten, wenn Ihre Fähigkeiten als Aasimar in Erscheinung treten. Sie besitzt überdies weiche Gesichtszüge, die Ihr eigentlich ein gütiges, beinahe unschuldiges Aussehen verleihen. Sie ist außerdem trainiert und besitzt eine schlanke, aber wohl definierte Gestalt. Zumeist trägt Sie Ihre schwere Plattenrüstung, sowie Ihren Schild und Ihr gewaltiges Großschwert. All dies wirkt unproportional und fehl am Platz verglichen mit Juno's Körperbau und Erscheinung, doch täuscht der Eindruck, da Sie meisterlich mit Ihrer Ausrüstung umgehen kann und in keiner Weise durch diese eingeschränkt ist. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten trägt Juno auch zivile Kleidung und versteht es, sich bei noblen Anlässen vornehm und elegant zu kleiden, was Ihr, zusammen mit ihrer natürlichen Anmut und Grazie, stets die Aufmerksamkeit Aller im Raum sichert. Wenn das Blut der Engel in Ihr durchbricht und Sie ihre himmlischen Fähigkeiten auslöst, wird Juno von einer leuchtenden Aura umgeben. Gelegentlich beginnen auch Ihre Augen in einem goldenen Licht zu erstrahlen. Da ein Teil von Ihr menschlich ist, kann dieses Leuchten jedoch auch für Sie selbst gefährlich werden und Sie selbst verletzen oder verbrennen. Als ultimative Manifestation Ihres himmlischen Erbes können sich leuchtende Flügel aus goldener Energie aus Ihrem Rücken manifestieren und Ihr kurzzeitig die tatsächliche Erscheinung eines Engels verleihen. Während der Zeit, als Sie in der Dunkelheit wanderte und dort verloren war, leuchteten Ihre Augen in reiner Dunkelheit, wenn sie Ihr himmlisches Erbe entfesselte und die Flügel auf Ihrem Rücken erschienen knöchern und skelettiert. Noch heute erschaudert Juno selbst, wenn Sie daran zurückdenkt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Juno Sariel besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines gegeißelten Aasimar. Eine Zeitlang war Sie in die Finsternis gefallen, wodurch sich Ihr Bluterbe in reine Dunkelheit gewandelt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit besaß Sie die Eigenschaften eines gefallenen Aasimar. Nach Ihrer Rückkehr ins Licht traten Ihre vormaligen Fähigkeiten jedoch wieder in Erscheinung. * '''Himmlische Abstammung:' Juno gehört zur seltenen Spezies der Aasimar und stammt damit teilweise von den Solaren, himmlischen Wesenheiten, ab. Dies gewährt Ihr besondere Fähigkeiten, die Ihr von Geburt an zu eigen sind und es Ihr erlauben, die reinen Kräfte des Lichts bis zu einem bestimmten Maß zu manipulieren und für sich einzusetzen, obgleich Sie ansonsten keine magischen Kräfte besitzt. So besitzt Juno die Fähigkeit, selbst in reiner Dunkelheit bis zu einem gewissen Grad sehen zu können und von schlechten Lichtverhältnissen nicht eingeschränkt zu werden, wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ihr Körper ist überdies von größerer Widerstandskraft als der eines normalen Menschen, wodurch Sie befähigt ist, Einflüssen von Todesmagie und reiner Lichtmagie besser standzuhalten, da Sie dem Licht zum einen selbst teilweise zugehörig ist und die nekrotischen Kräfte, als Gegenpol, Ihr weniger anhaben können. Juno hat außerdem die Fähigkeit gezeigt, das Ihrem Körper innewohnende Licht nach außen zu tragen und erstrahlen zu lassen. Ebenso kann Sie selbiges bis zu einem gewissen Grad manipulieren. So kann Sie Objekte, welche Sie berührt, zum Leuchten bringen und besitzt die Gabe, durch das Auflegen Ihrer Hände, kleinere Wunden und Verletzungen von Personen zu heilen und zu verschließen. * Himmlisches Leuchten: Eine weit zerstörerische Anwendung Ihrer angeborenen Fähigkeiten ist die Gabe, Ihre Aura in gleißendem Licht erstrahlen zu lassen, wodurch alles in Ihrer Umgebung vom sengendem Licht verschlungen und verbrannt wird. Da Juno's Körper jedoch selbst teilweise menschlich ist, verletzt und verbrennt Sie sich beim Einsatz dieser Fähigkeit auch regelmäßig selbst. * Nekrotischer Mantel (vormals): Zu der Zeit, als Sie selbst in die Dunkelheit gefallen war und Ihr Herz sich verfinsterte, veränderte sich Ihre himmlische Aura dahingehend, dass Sie stattdessen eine Aura der Finsternis und Fäulnis um sich erschaffen konnte, der Ihre Feinde verzehrte und verdorren ließ. Sie konnte zu dieser Zeit außerdem knöcherne Flügel aus Ihrem Rücken wachsen lassen, wobei Ihre Augen in fürchterlichem, tiefem Schwarz leuchteten, was Ihr eine entsetzliche, monströse Erscheinung verlieh. Seit Ihrer Rückkehr ins Licht hat Sie diese Fähigkeiten jedoch verloren und fürchtet sich selbst vor der Erinnerung an Ihr damaliges Selbst. * Langlebigkeit: Aasimar leben deutlich länger als Menschen und können eine Lebensspanne von bis zu 160 Jahren erreichen. Nachdem Sie erwachsen geworden sind, altern Aasimar wesentlich langsamer und im Gleichklang zu Ihrer erhöhten Lebensdauer. Fähigkeiten Juno ist eine ausgebildete Elite-Kriegerin und Ritterin, die von mehreren Meistern im Laufe Ihres Lebens Kampfstile und unterschiedlichste Techniken erlernt hat. Sie ist ein Virtuose mit dem Schwert, aber auch mit anderen Waffen und kann diverse spezielle Kampfmanöver einsetzen, mit denen Sie sich an nahezu jede Situation anpassen und das Beste daraus machen kann. Ferner ist Sie enorm ausdauernd, kann Ihren Körper zu Höchstleistungen anspornen und selbst nach einem schweren Treffer wieder aufstehen und den Kampf fortsetzen. * Zimmermannausbildung: Von Ihrem menschlichen Vater, Grypho Sariel, hatte Juno einst das Handwerk des Zimmermanns gelernt. Obwohl Sie diesen Beruf niemals ausgeübt hatte, lernte Juno doch einige nützliche Dinge und ist bis heute in der Lage, einfache Dinge aus Holz zu fertigen und diese entsprechend zu bearbeiten. So fertigte Sie als Kind Ihr erstes eigenes Holzschwert selbst an, was Sie bis heute in guter Erinnerung hält. * Ritterliche Ausbildung: Juno hat von den Rittern der königlichen Orden von Aurun gelernt und eine langjährige Ausbildung in deren Reihen genossen. Diese lehrten Juno Disziplin und Loyalität, ebenso erlangte Sie ein umfassendes Training über Waffen und Rüstungen aller Art, weswegen Sie heute mit nahezu allem kämpfen kann, was die aurunischen Waffenkammern bieten. Sie hat außerdem gelernt, wie Sie schnell und präzise ganze Angriffssalven gegen Ihre Feinde ausführt und wie Sie selbst nach einem schweren Treffer wieder die Kraft findet, aufzustehen, um einen aussichtslosen Kampf im Namen des Reiches fortzusetzen. * Waffenmeisterin: Juno hat über die Jahre gelernt, Ihr massives Großschwert "Reue" meisterlich zu führen. Sie setzt dessen Größe und Schlagkraft geübt und geschickt ein und versteht es, in jeder Situation das Optimum aus Ihrer Waffe herauszuholen. Bevor Sie die Waffe führte, war Juno auch bereits im Besitz etlicher anderer Klingen und Waffen, die Sie allesamt zu führen verstand. Ihre bevorzugte Art war dabei schon immer der Einsatz von Bidenhändern, wobei Sie auch in der Lage ist, eine einzelne Waffe, zwei Waffen oder Schwert und Schild optimal zu führen. * Kampfmeister (Archetyp): Juno hatte diverse Lehrmeister, die Ihr alle unterschiedliche Kampftechniken und Manöver für den Kampf beigebracht haben. Im Laufe der Zeit kombinierte Sie die unterschiedlichen Lektionen und wurde so zu einer vielseitigen Meisterin des Kampfes, die auf jede Situation entsprechend taktisch klug reagieren und Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen kann. Sie besitzt dadurch die absolute Überlegenheit im Kampf. Sie gehört zu den Kriegern, die zuerst analysieren und nachdenken, ehe Sie einen Angriff starten, was Sie äußerst gefährlich macht. So schätzt Sie meist anhand des Könnens eines Feindes zunächst ein, wie stark ein Gegner im Vergleich zu Ihr selbst ist. Da Sie Ihre eigenen Schwächen genau kennt, weiß Juno so oftmals auch rasch, wo die Schwächen eines Feindes liegen könnten und kann entsprechend darauf reagieren. Juno zeigt im Kampf absolute Präzision und erlaubt sich keinerlei Fehler, da Sie weiß, dass dies in einer Auseinandersetzung der entscheidende Faktor für Sieg oder Niederlage sein kann. Zu Ihren Angriffsmanövern gehört unter anderem die Fähigkeit, einen "Täuschenden Angriff" durchzuführen, bei welchem Sie eine Attacke nur andeutet, in Wahrheit aber die mangelnde Deckung des Feindes ausnutzt, sobald Er zur Verteidigung gegen den vermeintlichen Angriff ansetzt. Ferner hat Juno im Kampf mit Lorangor die Fähigkeit gezeigt, sich unerbittlich auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren und einen perfekten "Präzisionsangriff" zu starten, welcher Ihr erlaubt, immer genau die Stelle des Gegners zu treffen, welche Sie wünscht. Schwächen Juno besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines gegeißelten Aasimar. Ein großer Teil Ihrer Schwächen stammt von Ihrem Bluterbe ab. Obgleich es in den meisten Fällen zu Ihrem Vorteil gereicht, kommt es doch vor, dass Ihre himmlische Seite für Juno zu einem Problem wird. Insbesondere Ihre Anfälligkeit dafür, der Finsternis zu verfallen, ist Ihre größte Sorge und Sie kämpft beständig darum, den Impulsen zu widerstehen, die Auslöser dafür sein könnten. * Himmlische Abstammung: Obgleich Ihre Abstammung Ihr in vielen Situationen zum Vorteil gereicht, kann es auch ein großer Nachteil sein, von den Solaren abzustammen. Juno's teilweise menschlicher Körper kann die himmlische Kraft des Lichts nicht unbegrenzt ertragen, weswegen Sie sich beim Einsatz bestimmter Techniken auch selbst verletzen kann. Darüber hinaus ist Sie anfällig, von Dunkelheit umfangen zu werden, sollte sich Ihr Herz verfinstern und Ihre Gefühle Sie übermannen. * Halbblut: Juno ist hälftig ein Mensch und ein Solar. Daher hat Sie es in manchen gesellschaftlichen Schichten oftmals nicht leicht und wird argwöhnisch betrachtet. Sie muss sich immer wieder beweisen, um den gleichen Stellenwert wie Andere zu erreichen. * Unsicherheit: Juno ist eine unsichere und wankelmütige Persönlichkeit, die viel Leid in Ihrem Leben ertragen musste und dadurch geprägt wurde. Obgleich Sie nach außen stark und selbstsicher erscheint, ist Juno in Ihrem tiefen Inneren gezeichnet und oftmals nicht sicher, welchen Weg Sie einschlagen soll. Sie ist noch immer auf der Suche nach Ihrem eigenen Pfad und Schicksal. * Verlustangst: Da Sie bis dato von allen Personen, denen sie sich öffnete, früher oder später verlassen wurde und viele schlechte Erfahrungen in Ihrem Leben machen musste, leidet Juno an einer massiven Verlustangst. Sie fürchtet beständig, den Schmerz des Verlusts und der daraus resultierenden Einsamkeit erneut ertragen zu müssen, weswegen Sie sich generell kaum Jemandem gegenüber öffnet oder Gefühle zulässt. Auch ist diese Angst ein beständiger Faktor, der Sie erneut in die Dunkelheit ziehen könnte, was Juno selbst schmerzlich bewusst ist. Beziehungen Juno & Dougen Der Schwertmeister aus den Jade-Landen rettete Juno aus der Finsternis und vor sich selbst und wurde eine Art Ersatzvater für die junge Kriegerin. Er lehrte Sie, mit Verstand und Taktik zu kämpfen, anstatt nur mit roher Kraft und war so ein wichtiger Meilenstein auf Ihrem Weg als Kämpferin. Sie verehrt Ihren Meister abgöttisch und liebt Ihn wie einen Vater. Sie ist Ihm überdies äußerst dankbar dafür, dass Er Sie gerettet hat und hofft, diesen Gefallen eines Tages erwidern zu können. Nachdem Ihr Meister vor Ihren Augen von der Verderbnis verzehrt wurde und sich in einen Dämon verwandelte, hofft Juno immer noch, dass Er erlöst werden kann und ist überzeugt, dass Ihr wahrer Meister sich noch irgendwo im Inneren dieser Kreatur befindet. Sie hat geschworen, Ihn zu retten und somit Ihren Dank zu zeigen. Juno & Ajax Der Overlord ist der Herrscher des Königreichs von Aurun und für Juno die höchste Autoritätsperson im Reich. Als Kriegerin seiner Armee respektiert Sie Ihn als obersten Anführer und Herrscher, schlägt seine Schlachten und kämpft unermüdlich für den Erhalt seiner Macht. Dabei neigt Sie auch dazu, die Probleme und Makel zu übersehen, welche die Herrschaft des Overlords begleiten, wie z.B. sein fehlender Einsatz in den Provinzen des Reiches. Sie sucht stets nach Erklärungen und Ausreden, wenn es um Makel an seiner Person geht, da Sie im Overlord die Person sieht, die als Einziges fähig ist, Ordnung und Frieden im Reich zu erhalten. Juno & Varken Varken the Overseer ist der Kommandant der Aurunischen Königsgarde und damit Juno's leitender Offizier und Vorgesetzter. Sie respektiert Ihn und führt die Befehle dieses Mannes blind aus, ohne diese zu hinterfragen. So wurde Sie auf die Mission nach Northfield geschickt, ohne die genauen Hintergründe zu kennen, war aber fest davon überzeugt, der Einschätzung Ihres Kommandanten vertrauen und sich blind auf Diesen verlassen zu können. Juno & Alec Seit Ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Alec hat Juno eine besondere Verbindung zu dem Rattenfänger und Ritter. Sie und Er teilen viele Gemeinsamkeiten in Bezug auf Familie, Verluste und schmerzliche Erlebnisse sowie ein gemeinsames Interesse an der Kampfkunst und Juno weiß, dass Er nachvollziehen kann, wie Sie sich fühlt, weswegen Sie Ihre Gedanken und Emotionen mit Ihm auf den Reisen teilt. Sein Optimismus hilft Ihr außerdem, Ihre eigenen Grübeleien zu vergessen und gelegentlich kann Er Sie sogar zum Lächeln bringen. Tatsächlich vertieft sich die Beziehung der Beiden im Laufe der Zeit merklich, da Juno einen Anflug von Eifersucht zeigte, als Keira in einem Gespräch mit Alec erwähnt wurde. Darüber hinaus willigte Sie sofort ein, als Alec Sie zu einer Verabredung einlud, die aktuell jedoch noch aussteht. Trivia * Obwohl Aasimar oftmals lediglich Abkömmlinge einer ehemals himmlischen Blutlinie sind, ist ein Elternteil von Juno ein Mensch und einer ein Solar, weswegen Sie als tatsächlicher "Halb-Engel" deklariert werden kann. * Juno führte beim Tanzwettbewerb in Funnelholme einen Tanz zu dem Lied "Wenn Engel hassen" von Subway to Sally auf. * Juno ist eigentlich Linkshänderin. Da dies von Ihrem Vater jedoch als Zeichen dämonischen Einflusses gesehen wird, zwang Er Sie, stets die rechte Hand zu benutzen. Als Ergebnis dessen kann Sie inzwischen mit beiden Händen gleich gut umgehen. * Sie hat die Angewohnheit, es auf Reisen stets sehr eilig zu haben und Ihre Kameraden zur Eile anzutreiben. Ironischerweise lässt Sie sich dann unterwegs doch regelmäßig von Dingen ablenken, was dazu führt, dass Sie häufig doch nicht so schnell am Ziel ankommt, wie von Ihr geplant. * Juno ist bislang das einzige Mitglied der Gruppe, welches nicht offiziell als Rattenfänger deklariert ist, sondern sogar offiziell zur Armee des Overlords gehört. * Juno hat die höchste Stufe innerhalb der Gruppe und ist damit am kampfstärksten von Allen. * Sie ist das erste Mitglied der Gruppe, welches erst in Staffel II sein Debüt hat. Kategorie:Protagonisten